someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
I Had a Thought....
This is not a pasta, this is research for a project I am starting. I had a thought, while I was going through my regular days in life. It was something that scared me, slightly. It made me wonder, as well, if the human race actually had a flaw... I was thinking about the topic of suicide. Yes, I would think it would be bound to run through everyone's mind, at some point. Anyway, I had thought to myself, constantly, this question. "Can an animal, with the exception of humans, willingly, commit suicide?" So far, as far as I know, the answer... Would be no. This led to the thought. Humans... Are the only beings... That are 'smart enough' to willingly, and successfully, commit suicide. -**UPDATE** I have been within my thinking pan once more. I have recently seen that you can literally control your world with your mind. Although that it may be hard to explain the different thoughts, and levels. Perhaps I will come across a person who thinks like I? If some of my notes do not make sense, I am terribly sorry, and I am trying as hard as I can. This is now going to become the official project on the mind. Thoughts and concepts by an average person. That being said, I will write notes on here whenever I find out anything useful. The reason why I put this page on here is because it will involve disturbing thought, suicide, insanity thoughts, etc. Anything that could run through the human brain. So, with that said, let's begin!! ---- 'How is it possible to control your world with your mind?? ' Here is way #1 to see it (Not confirmed, will do research): I have a real life friend who had brown eyes. She despised the color brown, and was content she could change the color. So, since she liked the color blue, she thought about the color all the time. She concentrated on that color. Many years later, the ridges of her eyes have in fact, turned blue. Unfortunately, she gave up and stopped because she had kept forgetting to do it after a while. This is a minor physical way, that you can control yourself with your mind to extreme measures. Here is way #2 to see it(May be confusing): Some will say you can control your sanity. The mind twisting question is as popular as ever. "what if your life was an illusion, a figment of your imagination?" The question has passed down, bee told in split ways, made into stories. This question could even become hostile to a sensitive, young mind. Making them lead to insanity because they believed in it so much. Which makes me ask a question. "Can you believe in something so much, it becomes reality?" Depending on what it is. It does become reality. Back to #1 of thinking, I explained that you could possibly change a part in yourself if you believe in it so much. It would likely become even stronger, if other people encourage you. A real life example would be if you thought that the world was horrible and needed to go away, or that you have had a bad life. If others bully you, or even maybe a crime happens right before you, your belief will become stronger. Another example is that even if you were in fact not sick, but you believed to be sick, than you would feel it eventually. If other people agree honestly, and support your claim, you will start to feel even more sick. A thought I would question now is, is that said sickness real? Or is your mind playing serious tricks on you? More to come..... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Theory Category:Original Story